bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Future: Cold Drift part 1
Secret Safehouse, Alaska, 9:46 PM Michael's plane landed at their secret airport and it was a fifteen minute trip to their safehouse hidden in the mountains of Alaska. When they got there there were several armed guards and it almost looked like a military base pretty much. Michael called Greg. "Hey, bitch." Michael joked as Greg picked up the phone. He heard Greg laugh on the other line. "Listen, I should be back later tomorrow afternoon." Michael informed him. "I'm leaving you and Jason Smith in charge of everything out East. Don't tear the house up and don't bring any girls over." He jokes. Greg understood and hung up the phone, Michael went into their compound. He went to the main room and saw Jimmy sitting at a desk. Jimmy literally jumped out of his seat when he saw Michael walk in. "Is it safe to go home yet?" He immediately asked. "Nice to see you to Jimmy-boy." Michael sarcastically replied. "And no it isn't, we are having some trouble on the homefront." Michael told him. Jimmy was inpatient, he wanted to get out of there and back to the business but with the murders that have happened and the police breathing down their necks it couldn't be risked. "Who's in charge of our company if you're here?" Jimmy asked, worriedly. Michael was very calm, that was where they both opposed each other. Michael was the cool, calm, and collected of the two. He also did all the dirty work for the company. He used to be a hitman for the company before becoming Vice President of the company. "Greg and Jason are taking care of things over on the East Coast. I have Alan handling things overseas, it's all good man." Michael told him. Just then the alarm went off inside the bunker, it was so loud that it actually made Jimmy jump once he heard it. Michael had these alarms set up all over their secret bases all across the world, they were all distinguished by the event that was happening, this one meant that someone was invading the bunker. Just then Chief of Security, David Hannon comes in. David is average height with a real muscular build. Short ginger hair, he was a former Army Ranger in Afghanistan from January of 2017 until February of 2019. A real fierce warrior and when Michael met him he was inspired by the mans brave leadership potential. He did not prove him wrong, the guy was awesome and was a welcome edition to the company. "Sir, there's been a breach at the main gate." David told Jimmy. Jimmy had this worried look about him. "David, get some men together and get Jimmy out of here." Michael ordered, taking command of the situation and remaining completely calm. "Yes sir." And with that he was gone. Michael withdrew his Glock 17. The 17 had a 9x19mm Parabellum round easy as hell to get in America. They were cheap yet effective. They didn't have much stopping power so if these guys were wearing some heavy armor he'd be in real trouble. Just then David came running up to him. "Sir, I advise that we evacuate you as well." He insisted. "Noted, I'm in this fight." Michael said. "I'm pretty fucking capable." He informed him. They walked to the front of the bunker. There was the sound of small arms fire coming outside. Then the door opened and the enemies came in. Guns blazing. Michael recognized that most the weapons these attackers were carrying were P90s. These were guns favored by German special forces units. These guys didn't look German though it was almost as if they were native. Michael fired his weapon and took one out. These guys didn't have the tactics of a special forces unit or the armor. It appeared that they were insurgents. The gunmen kept coming no matter how many were getting dropped. Finally they stopped. They were retreating, so Michael and his security followed them outside to push them back. "RPG!" Someone shouted and then there was a loud explosion and Michael was knocked to the ground. TO BE CONTINUED! Category:Blog posts